The Black Battles
by Hear me ROAR like a squirrel
Summary: Stone, Holly, Leaf, Ice, Blizzard, and Bone are the cats who have the future in their paws, some will fail and change the future forever, but others will rise and save all we know, what will happen when a cat comes who says they are another special cat? will this cat be a good or bad change to the future? will it destroy every thing we know? (I know I'm bad at summaries) R&R!
1. Names

**BLACKCLAN;**

**Leader;**

** Scar-Battle scarred solid black tom with burning yellow eyes**

**Inner Circle;**

** Creek -black with silver flecks dotted and swirled all over her pelt and striking grey eyes. Apprentice Dark**

** Dusk- Abyssinian she-cat with teal eyes, a Persian tail and lynx ears**

** Bone-Blue-gray Tom with ginger stripes and pale gray sock on one forepaw and blue eyes. Apprentice Light**

** Ash- dark gray tom with amber eyes.**

** Night- Pure black tom with darker stripes and dark amber eyes.**

** Blizzard- HUGE White tom with dark green eyes. Apprentice Ice**

** Leopard- Golden she-cat with leopard markings and yellow eyes. Apprentice Leaf.**

**Flash- black Tom with dark blue eyes (mate of Shard)**

** Bush- grey-black Tom with dark green eyes (brother of Flash)**

** Wisp- light black she cat with silver eyes, dark grey racoon stripes all over body, a fluffy tail, and long whiskers.**

**Stone- huge Dark gray tom.**

**Outer Circle;**

**Dark- black she-cat with dark amber eyes**  
** Sky- light gray tom with tabby belly, paws, and face, with light blue eyes.**  
** Pex-well built ginger tom with a large frame and large paws.**

** Fang- Brown tom with green eyes.**

** Rosa-dark grey tabby she-cat.**

** Flower- Calico she-cat with dark, dark green eyes. **

** Whisker- black tom with amber eyes.**

** Jay-blue/gray tom with amber eyes.**

** Moon- Black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on chest, unusually brown eyes**

** Gold- black tom with white slash mark on chest, golden amber eyes  
**** Dark- black tom with dark red eyes  
**** Fox- black tom with dark red eyes**

** Petal- Calico She-cat with green eyes**

** Pebble- white she-cat with dark gray speckles.**

** Lightning- white and ginger tom**

** Shade- dark ginger tom with amber eyes.**

** Maple- calico she-cat with green eyes.**

** Flame- ginger she-cat**

** Rock- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes****.**

** Oak- long furred golden brown tabby tom**

**Berry- creamy white she-cat, and brown tabby marks.**

** Wolf- gray tom with green eyes**

** Blaze- dark ginger tom**

** Dusty- dusty she-cat with green eyes**

** Pine- Dark brown tom with darker streaks and blue eyes,**

**Kits and Queens;**

**Shard- pale grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes mother to Flash's kits; Holly- Small black she-cat with brown underbelly, white chest and muzzle, and golden tabby markings, one vibrant green eye and one dull, cloudy pale red eye that's blind, **

**Light- Black She-cat with white markings and one green, one yellow eye. mother to Bone's kits; Flower - White tom with ginger markings, hazel eyes Sun- Ginger she-cat with unusually long claws, yellow eyes and blind in one eye Midnight - dark black tabby she-cat with very dark gray stripes, and has one yellow eye and one green eye**

**Apprentices;**

** Ice - Small white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mentor Blizzard.**

** Leaf- White-calico with blue eyes. Mentor Leopard.**

** Dark- black tom with green eyes. Mentor Creek.**

** Light- Small golden and white tabby she-cat with wide beautiful blue eyes. Mentor Bone.**

* * *

**HAWKCLAN;**

**leader; **

**Egalstar- Brown and white tabby tom with big yellow eyes.**

**deputy;**

** Icefire- Silver-gray she-cat with black tabby marks, white on her paws and chest with frosty blue eyes. **

**Warriors;**

** Lightningclaw- dark gray, tom with black tabby stripes with electric blue eyes.**

** Darkfeather- black tom with amber eyes.**

**Owlflight- dark tom with green eyes**

** Redclaw- reddish tabby tom**

** Grasspelt- pale gray tom**

**Queen;**

**Snowtail- snow white pelt with frosty blue eyes, mother to** **Icekit-snow white she-cat with frosty blue eyes, Stormkit-dark gray tabby tom with electric blue eyes, and Cloudkit- dark gray and white tom with frosty blue eyes. **

* * *

**FROSTCLAN;**

**leader;**

** Dreamstar- Cream she-cat with white swirls and white paws and light blue eyes.**

**deputy;**

**Loonfeather- back and white she-cat**

**Warriors;**

** Lightflower- silver tabby She-cat with white feet and light blue eyes.**

** Harespring- brown tabby with blue eyes**

** Sparrowleap- brown tom with blue eyes**

** Pinefur- dark brown she-cat with darker streaks.**

* * *

**FEATHERCLAN;**

**leader; **

**Shadowstar- black tom with green eyes.**

**deputy;**

**Dawnblaze- Frosty white she-cat with gold eyes and silver paws . Also has a nick in her ear from a fox.**

**Warriors;**

** Bluefire- blue/gray tom with ginger tabby marks.**

** Mousetail- very pale brown tom with no fur on his tail do to a trap accident.**

** Lilystream- gray she-cat with green eyes  
**

** Dovefeather- gray she-cat with green eyes.**

** Graypaw- gray she-cat with green eyes**

* * *

**SWIFCLAN;**

**leader; **

**Icestar- white she-cat with silver tabby marks and blue eyes**

**deputy;**

**Shadewing- Dusky colored tom with blue eyes. **

**Warrior **

** Whitefeather- white tom with green eyes.**

** Skybounce- creamy white she-cat. **

** Blackheart- jet black tom with black eyes.**

**4. Gooseflight-gray speckled tom.**

** Kestrelfeather- tan tom with darker speckles and a creamy underbelly.**

* * *

** Prologue**

"Are you sure Rainwing?" a shaky voice meowed.

"Yes, I am Blueleaf. We may not like it but it is true." Rainwing sighed.

"B-but... Poppystar! This can't happen! We must stop it!" Blueleaf pleaded.

"We can't! Its already in motion." Poppystar touched Blueleaf's shoulder.

"Poppystar's right, the prophesy is set." Fawnstep mewed.

'What prophesy?" Yellowkit asked.

_"There will be many Stones in the clan's paths, many Holly bushes, many falling Leafs, many Ice patches, many Blizzards, many Bones, some may fall, but the Black will rise above all. There will be one who will save the Black from perishing, but will let the Hawk the Sift, the Frost, and the Feathers die." _ Fawnstep explained.

"We know what this means but we don't like it." Poppystar snarled.

"We must tell a cat from the clans, but witch cat?" Yellowkit asked.

"A cat no one will suspect." Blueleaf mewed. The other cats there nodded in agreement.

**I'm sorry the prologue was SO short but I lost the creative juice :P well I'll have the first chapter up soon! **

**~Dawnflower**


	2. Chapter 1 Ice's Prophesy

Chapter** 1**

**(Ice's POV)**

"Come on Ice, lets go on patrol!" Blizzard hissed.

"Coming." I sighed.

"Cheer up, imp here aren't I? I won't let you out of my sight." Leaf promised, and I purred a bit.

"Ice come over here!" Blizzard hissed, "And Leaf don't even think about following us!" I lowered my head and I walked over to Blizzard. "You're only an apprentice because you're father is Scar! Your mother is an Outer Circle so you shouldn't even be an apprentice! You know the rules; only kits born with both their mother and father in the Inner Circle may be come apprentices! Other wise you just become another O

uter Circle." he snarled lashing his tail. Use three walked until we got to the HawkClan border where we saw a small tom. "Kill it." Blizzard ordered.  
"B-but it didn't do anything!" I whisper,

"You don't want me to get angry, _do _you?"

"N-no..." I sigh and I sneak up on the small tom who looks younger then me but my size. "I'm sorry..." I whisper and I unsheathe my claws. I leap into the air and I land on the cat's back, it yelps in surprise as I push it to the ground. It rolls over crushing me, I whimper and I wiggle free. I leap onto its underbelly, I put my paw at its throat but I sheath my claws.

"What are you waiting for? I said _**KILL** _it!" Blizzard snarls. I close my eyes and unsheathe my claws, I feel the warm blood spill from the cats throat. it yelps but as I sheath my claws it goes limp. I step off the body, I look at it my eyes clouded. I walk back over to Blizzard, "Very well. Now lets go get Leaf and head back to camp." he mews and pads off.

We find him looking over the end of the Hawkclan border. "Lets head back to camp," Blizzard lashes his tail. Leaf looks at me, then nods.

* * *

Once we got back to camp I saw Scar, my father talking to the Inner Circle cats. My fur bristles at the thought of them terrorizing the Outer Circle cats. "Hey Ice," Leaf touched my shoulder with his tail, "Want to go on a walk?" he asks and I lay my fur flat,

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I purr.

"How about..." he smiles and I nod already knowing where. We walk out of camp and we head to FrostClan's border. We look across the snowy ground, Leaf nods and bounces into a pile of snow, I smile as snow flakes are sent flying threw the air. Leaf stands up and shakes his pelt, I look above him and I notice a branch full of snow, I leap up the tree and I jump on the branch sending all the snow to the ground. I smile as Leaf yelps when the snow falls on top of him. I watch him dig himself out of the huge pile, "Got you" I bend down and whisper, I leap up and I bounce away, I purr as he jumps on me knocking me off my paws. We purr and lay in the snow watching the clouds. I blush as he twines his tail with mine. _Leaf... you make me feel safe... I... I..._ my eyes widen as I realize what I was thinking, _I... love you? _ I narrow my eyes then I look at Leaf who was purring very loudly, I look back at the sky _its getting dark maybe we should go home... _I think, "Its almost dusk maybe we should head back?" I mew and stand up, Leaf looks at me,

"Why don't we just spend the night here?" he tilts his head.

"Ok, why not." I mew and I lay back down. I blink at Leaf who is looking at me, I purr and I close my eyes, I feel him crawl closer to me. I feel our fur brushing, as he gets closer I feel more safe. I look once more at Leaf before closing my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm in a grassy moor. "Where am I?" I think aloud "Leaf? Leaf!" I yowl but there is no answer. I start to panic,

"You are safe," I hear a voice call.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I wail.

"You are safe." the voice repeats. "Safe... You are safe... Safe..." My eyes widen as I see a stary calico she-cat, her eyes are very pale and clouded, they are pale blue and I can barely see them. "Safe..." she repeats once more. I see her start to fade and I feel myself get knocked down, I yelp as I feel claws gabbing into my side. I look up to see Inner Circle cats from BlackClan, I struggle to get free.

"Danger..." I hear the same voice from earlier.

I yowl as the BlackClan cat bites my neck. I feel the pain but I see no blood, I look up and the BlackClan cats disappeared.

"Death... Death..." I look around but I'm surrounded by darkness.

"Destruction..."

"New life..."

"Powerful new life..."

"Loved ones lost..."

"Paths will intertwine..."

I hear before I see myself fade.

* * *

I wake with a jolt as Leaf is poking me with his paw. "Are you ok?" he asks with worried eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." I stand up pain in my neck, "Leaf? is there anything on my neck?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Come on, lets hunt before we go back to camp," he mews and I follow him off FrostClan territory. I spot a sparrow sitting on a bush, I stalk towards it. I leap over the bush and i grab the bird in my jaws, I bite down and I kill it. I pick up my hare, vole, sparrow, and dove, I walk back to the entrance of the camp and I stop before I go in. I see Leaf who has a jay, a mouse, a pigeon, and a mole. We walk into camp together.


	3. VOTE!

**Hey everyone! I _REALLY_ Need you to VOTE for my POLL! if you don't I won't able to update! I can't update until I have enough votes! so if you want me to continue VOTE!**

**If you don't vote I won't update! so vote, and I'll update! I need the votes! **

**PLEASE JUST VOTE! **

**~Dawnflower**


End file.
